A sport item, like a softball bat, a baseball bat, a golf club, or a racket of any type, has a handle that is gripped by a sport participant. Manufacturers of such sport items are encouraged to design the sport item in such a way as to discourage tampering with the sport item. Often, the manufacturer installs an end cap or knob on the open end of the sport item handle to close the open end and to discourage an individual from disposing material and/or removing material within/from the sport item. Manufacturers may also use the end cap to add weight to the sport item.
Examples of relevant art involving sport items are as follows. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,981 to Scott et al. teaches a method for securing a knob to a ball bat handle. As best seen in FIG. 4, the handle has at least two apertures. The apertures receive a pin. The pin extends through a first hole in the knob, through both apertures in the handle and then through a second hole in the knob to attach the knob to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,586 to Van Raemdonck provides for a racket handle having an end-piece that is slid onto an inner core. The end-piece is taught to be constructed of rubber, synthetic rubber or an elastomer. Central to the end-piece, an axial recess is provided. The recess comprises a central cylindrical portion. The end piece is designed to receive an interchangeable, cylindrical balasting element. The balasting element is provided with two studs. The studs slide within slots in the end piece. The balasting element can then be rotated, to selectively misalign the studs with the slots to prevent removal of the balasting element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,467 to Anderson teaches a knob for metal bats having two locking features to keep it in place. The first locking feature is a high strength adhesive that is located at the interface of the knob and the knob receiving end of the bat handle. The second locking feature is a metal snap ring seated within a groove around the knob receiving end of the bat handle. If the first locking feature fails, the ring will move from the groove to a tapered ring retention chamfer in the knob. The chamfer lies immediately adjacent the groove. In this second position, the ring becomes compressed and forms a clamp around the knob receiving end of the bat handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,996 to Hsu depicts and describes a racket handle having an end cap. A flexible frame is inserted into an aperture of the end cap. The frame is a cup-like member made of a flexible material, such as rubber or PVC. The bottom of the frame is closed, however, the top of the frame is open. A positioning flange extends radially inward from the inside of the flexible frame. The open end of the flexible frame has an annular flange extending radially outward. The radially outward extending flange engages with a bottom board. A weight is retained between the positioning flange and the bottom of the frame. According to the patent, the weight allows the flexible frame to be “swingable” in the racket handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,825 to Buiatti is a patent dealing with an end cap assembly for the barrel of the bat. Specifically, the patent teaches a sleeve that contacts the bat wall and is secured thereto. The end cap is inserted into the sleeve. A groove in the end cap accepts a rim formed with the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,860 to Byrne et al. teaches a knob for a metal bat. The knob essentially has two components: a metal collar welded to the handle portion and a plug that fits within the collar. In the embodiment depicted in FIGS. 3-6, the collar has a hole H and an opening O. The opening has a circumferential edge. The plug has an edge with a complementary shape to the edge of the opening. The plug also has a stem portion that fits within the hole of the collar. The plug and the collar fit together, as shown in FIG. 6. FIG. 7 depicts one embodiment of how the plug and collar can be engaged with one another. A plurality of tabs on the plug can be located under the rim of the collar. For example, by rotating the plug, and thus the tabs, the tabs are located under the rim of the collar. The patent states that by pressing inwardly on the plug, the plug can be released from the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,945 to Anderson teaches an end cap for a ball bat barrel, where a hole is located in a portion of the bat, barrel or handle. The holes in the barrel receive pins that are inserted from the outside of the barrel to the inside. The pins secure an outer wall (the barrel) with an inner wall of the barrel and the end plug.
Unfortunately, tampering with sport item end caps or knobs that have been pinned, threaded, snap ringed, plugged, etc. is still prevalent. Thus, a better tamper proofing means for the sport item end cap or knob is still being sought.